Hurricane Effect
by BabyNirvana72
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down. He takes drastic measures when he finds that he can't take the pressures of everyday life. Thank goodness he had his friends to fall back on. I suck at summarys so just read it!


Hurricane Effect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The charcters, schools, and all that jazz belongs to Miss J K Rowling. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE AND DRINKING. IF EITHER OF THESE THINGS OFFEND YOU, I URGE YOU NOT TO READ THIS STORY!**

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the Astronomy Tower, staring out at the summer landscape. It was the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts, and at 15, he was overpoweringly depressed. Nearly a week ago he had lost his godfather. It was no accident, it was murder, and in Harry's eyes, it was all his fault. If he had just listened to Hermione, none of this would of happened. To add to it all, tomorrow he would have to go back to the Dursley's house. Harry banged his head against his palm.

'_What am I going to do?_' he thought silently.

He reached into his robes and pulled out the only thing that he had left to remind him of Sirius. A magnificent dagger, made of the finest silver. It had jewels of all sorts embedded in the haft. As he ran a finger over the cool blade, he thought about how easy it would be. He could make all the pain go away. Tears formed in his green eyes.

_'I can't do it!' _he thought. '_I'm going through all this pain because someone close to me died. What about Ron? What about Hermione? I don't wanna put them through that.' _He looked back at the dagger.

_'Wait.' _his other side said. _'They haven't been talking to you much lately. They don't care about me anymore. Probably just think that I'm a raging lunatic.' _

He brought the knife to his wrist and lightly ran it across. Did he have the guts to do it? Could he take his own life? He ran across once more, a little more tempestuous this time. A tear ran down his cheek.

He heard a soft voice behind him. "Harry?"

Harry turned around to see a very worried, and angry looking Hermione. Harry lowered the knife.

"Hermione." He said weakly.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Harry, please tell me you weren't-" she began; but her voice faded out and she could no longer speak. She knew what he was doing. He was about to kill himself. She walked closer to him, and put a hand on his arm.

Harry remained silent. She started crying harder now. "Why Harry?" Hermione hit him on the chest. "Why would you do this?" She hit him harder this time.

Harry took her in his arms. "Don't cry." he said softly. "I'm sorry. Just don't cry."

"I think that I have the fucking right to cry, Harry! You were just about to fucking kill yourself! Why would you do that! How could you do that?" Anger swirled in her eyes.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione," he said softly. "So much shit has been going on lately, that I can't even think strait."

"I can see that." she mumbled.

Harry ignored her. "I should of listened to you. Sirius dying was all my fault."

Hermione shook her head. "No Harry, It wasn't. Your just too daft to see that."

Harry shook his head. "That's not true. If I had listened to what you had to say, and we hadn't gone to the ministry that night, then Sirius would still be here. Admit it."

Hermione threw her hands up, "Fine! Let's say it was your fault. Is that any reason to fucking kill yourself?"

Harry glared at her, "Hermione, do you have any idea how overwhelming it is to live with that kind of guilt? Do you know how much I think about him? I just, " he sighed, tears running down his cheeks, "I just wanted to end it."

Hermione 's face softened. "Harry?"

He said nothing, but looked away. He didn't want her to see him cry. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry." She said as she cried.

"Don't be." he said softly. They held each other like this for a few moments before Hermione lifted her head. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her. "You know, before you brought that knife to your wrist, you should have thought, not about Sirius, but about all the people who love you. Ron, all of the Weasley's, me-"

"I did." he spoke. "I thought about you...I thought about all of you. I just, I was oblivious to everything. I had my mind set on doing it and I wasn't planning on going back."

"Harry, if you'd have done this, do you have any idea how much it would of hurt me?" Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I care about you. I'm one of the many that do. If you ever think about doing this again, then think about all you'd be giving up. Think about how bad you feel right now. That's how we'd all feel."

Harry stroked tears away from her eyes. "Come on, let's go back to the common room." Hermione nodded.

Hermione held on to Harry's hand all the way back to the common room. Sure she'd saved him this time. But who's to say that he's not going to try again. Harry muttered the password, and they entered the common room to find Ron sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Ron said as they walked across to where he was sitting. Hermione was having trouble letting go of Harry's hand, so they both sat next to Ron on the couch.

"I can't believe the years almost over!" Ron said after a large silence.

"Listen mate, I know that your not gonna be wanting to spend all the summer at that bloody house, so I'm sure it'll be alright if you stayed some of the summer at the burrow!"

"And my house too." Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks." 

"We better get to the feast, were going to be late." Hermione stated, standing up. They all walked down together, Hermione strangely close to Harry. Ron stared on in bewilderment.

_'What's going on? What's happened?' _he thought, confused.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited for the feast to begin. A few moments later, Dumbledore appeared behind the podium at the end of the Great Hall.

"Everyone! May I have your attention for a moment?" He projected.

The hall quieted down a considerable amount, and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Tomorrow you will all be getting back on the train and sent back to your waiting loved ones. I hope that you have all had a good year!" A soft murmur of comment floated across the hall.

He continued. "As many of you know, our own Professor Minerva McGonagall is retiring, and will not be returning next year. We have yet to find a replacement. I will see you all next year. Good bye! Have a good summer!"

Food appeared on their plates, and everyone began to eat. Hermione looked over at Ron, disgusted.

"Ron?" He looked up, food stuffed in his mouth.

"It's not like their giving a time limit!" Hermoine said picking up her fork. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione turned to Harry, who was staring into space, and had not touched his food.

Hermione frowned, "Harry what's wrong?" She ask so that only he could hear.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" he said a little too quickly.

"Your sure?" Hermoine asked. He nodded.

After dinner there was a party in the Common Room. Fred and George were, of course, responsible for this. They put a silencing charm on the common room, and turned up the music. They had also provided drinks for everyone. If even one person hadn't gotten drunk at the party, then Fred and George hadn't done their job. Their were cages of Fire Whiskey, and if you were a light drinker, there we bottle upon bottle of butterbeer. Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the common room and walked over to talk to Fred and George.

"Hey!" The twins said in unison.

"Great Party!" Hermione said grinning.

Fred's jaw dropped. "Hermione Granger actually approves of a drinking party?"

George shook his head, with a sad look on his face. "Our little girl's growing up."

"The only reason I approve is because it's the last day of the year... and maybe I'm feeling a bit impish."

"Ah George, she's slammed and she still uses big words." Fred said shaking his head in disgust.

"Impish is not a big word, and I haven't had any alcohol!"

"Yet." Ron added with an audacious smile. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Well we can't have that, Hermione! Let me show you to our many fine beverages." Fred took her arm, and began leading her to the table.

"I'll do it myself!" Hermione said, rather child-like.

Fred let go, laughing. "On second thought, maybe you shouldn't drink, Hermoine." 

Hermione ignored him. She picked up a cup and put the tap inside, filling it with Firewhiskey.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Starting high?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked over to the couch. After getting their drinks the other two came and sat by her. Ron was gulping down his, but Harry just sat there. His finger was tracing the rim of the glass; he looked deep in thought. When Ron got up to get a second round, Hermione scooted closer to Harry.

"Lighten up! Just have fun. If your sitting here pouting all night, then I can't have any fun!" Harry looked up and smiled at her.

_'She's right, I should have fun tonight.'_

"Alright." Harry said taking a gulp of his drink.

A few glasses of Fire Whiskey later, Hermione was acting a bit different.

"Harry! Get over here and dance with me!" She yelled setting down her drink.

Since Harry had, had just about as much as she, if not more, he didn't think that this was odd at all, and stumbled over to her. She slipped her arms around his neck. and he put his arms around her waist. Their bodies were extremely close now. Their hips grinded together, to the music. Hermione looked to Harry's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. Just then Hermione tore away and began running toward the bathroom, at the end of the common room. Harry followed her; she fell in front of the toilet and threw up just about every ounce of alcohol that she had consumed that night. Harry kneeled behind her and held her hair back. She finished and slumped against him, and closed her eyes.

Harry kissed her head and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I feel better." With that she feel asleep.

Harry picked her up in his arms, and carried her through the crowed towards the girls dorms. There had been charms put on the stairs tonight so that guys could go up to girls dorms to make out, if the guys dorms were full. Fred and George had thought of everything. He gently set her down on the bed and pulled the comforter over her. He stumbled back down the stairs, only to go back up another set to the boys dorms. He collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep.

Hermione entered Harry's dorm nearly half an hour before the train leaves. "Harry! You need to wake up! Your going to be late!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Hermione. "Whatimsit?" He asked groggily.

"Nearly time to go! Now get your arse out of bed before you miss the train!" Harry jumped out of bed, and began rummaging through his trunk for clothes.

"I'll be in the common room!" Hermione called as she left.

A few moments later Harry came running down the stairs trunk in hand.

"Come on! Hermione said opening the Portrait Door.

They rushed out to the great hall, and followed the rest of the students outside to the carriages, leading toward the train. They boarded the train with the rest of the students, panting heavily from running. After finding a compartment and ordering snacks from the grandmother-like witch, each Hermione, Harry, and Ron took a long nap, which lasted almost the entire journey.

"Hermione, wake up! Come on 'Mione!" Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry gently shaking her, a broad smile on his face.

"Guess what!" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "What?"

"Neville just came by our compartment." He said, a smile still playing on his lips.

She sighed, "You woke me up to tell me that Neville-"

"No, it's what Neville said that's important! Lupin's coming back. He's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher again!" Harry said. He watched Hermione's eyes light up mid-sentence.

"Really? Harry that's great!" A smile now spread across her face.

"I know. Look were almost here," he said; his expression blank.

They pulled into the train station, where they saw lots of anxious parents waiting with smiles. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got off the train carrying their trunks. Ron ran to his mom, and hugged her tightly. Hermione took a couple steps toward her parents, but stopped, and turned back to Harry.

She gave him a long hug and whispered into his ear. "Harry, I know that you don't want to go back to the Dursley's, but I promise that I'll write everyday, and I'm gonna see I can have you over part of the summer. I hate to see you suffering there." She stopped hugging him, and looked up at his face.

"Thanks 'Mione," he said smiling.

"Bye Harry." She stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek, and then left. Harry blushed and continued walking. He ran through the portal, where he saw his aunt and uncle standing their with nasty looks on their faces. Vernon kept glancing down at his wristwatch.

"Finally! Come on, boy!" Vernon yelled.

Harry sat in his room staring at his wall. It had been only two days since he had left Hogwarts. There had already been a few occasions were he had thought about back out his knife. His "family" was treating him worse than ever, and he was bored out of his mind. The only thing that kept his knife in his trunk was the letters sent by Hermione. Life seemed hopeless; like it was going no where. As he was thinking flew in through his open window. Hedwig landed on Harry's leg and began nipping at him affectionately.

"Whatcha got there, girl?" Harry asked taking the letter from her. It was a letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I have some good news! Mum and Dad said that I could have you over...ALL SUMMER! Can you believe that? We'll be there tomorrow at noon, if that's okay. Send Hedwig with a response! _

_ Love From,_

_ Hermione_

Harry reread the letter a few times to make sure he was reading it right. He smiled widely. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, and began writing a response.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thank you so much! I need to get out of here so bad. Yes, that time would be fine. I'll be ready!_

_ Thanks, _

_ Harry_

He folded the letter, tied it to Hedwigs leg, and sent her off. He spent the rest of the night eagarly awaiting noon tomorrow. He went to bed that night at around 12:00, barely getting any sleep, and awoke at 10:00. Actually he had woken about 9:00, but he stayed in bed to stall the time that would torture him until Hermione got here. Harry swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He clothed himself, double checked that he had everything packed, and then trotted down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Get me some coffee, boy!" Vernon said never taking his eyes off the newspaper that was clutched in his pudgy hands.

Harry reluctantly poured a large amount of coffee into Uncle Vernon's enormous cup, and then sat down on the couch, parallel to him.

"The Grangers will be arriving at noon. I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with them."

"WHAT! I've heard nothing of this! You are not going with these Gordons or whoever!"

"Grangers-" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever! Your not going and that's final!" Harry's jaw hung open. At that very moment the doorbell rang. Harry jumped to his feet, and sprinted to the door. He opened it to find Hermione standing on the porch with a broad smile.

"Harry!" Hermione said stepping forward to hug him. "Are your aunt and uncle okay with everything? She whispered into his ear, as Vernon got up from his chair looking vivid.

"Err-"

"It's alright, I have a plan, just wait here." She said going out to the car. Harry had a vague idea of what she was going to do.

"See, I'm going to ride in a car to Hermione's house. Hermione's parents _aren't _wizards so they couldn't travel any other way." He stressed that they weren't wizards, hoping desperately that it would make a difference.

"You mean to say that her parents are normal human beings, like your aunt and I?"

Harry nodded. "Petunia, dear, come in here please!" Petunia came rushing in.

"Yes?" She said softly.

Just then Hermione and her parents stepped onto the porch; Harry reopened the screen door.

"Hello! You must be Harry!" Mrs. Granger said smiling.

Harry nodded, and shook each of their hands.

Vernon stood up a little taller, "I'm Harry's uncle, my wife Petunia and I, welcome you to our home!"

"That's very kind of you!" Mr. Granger said.

"Were really glad to have Harry over for the summer!" Mrs. Granger said.

_'Works out perfectly. Their happy to get rid of me.' _Harry thought.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, we ought to be going, it's a long drive."

"Goodbye, then." Harry said. With that they left.

Harry carried his trunk. Hermione had Hedwigs cage; they put them in the trunk. Harry and Hermione got into the car, where her parents were waiting. As the car started down the street, Harry glanced at Hermione, and they both smiled. After about 30 minutes of them just looking out the window, the car pulled over. They were at a gas station.

"Your father and I are going to go get some soda's. We'll get you some too." They climbed out of the car and walked into the gas station.

Hermione looked over at Harry.

"Gods Hermione, you have no idea how glad I am to be here right now!" Harry said smiling broadly at her.

"I'm happy your here too." Hermione grinned.

Harry's smile turned into a face of grimace. His hands flung to his forehead. Pain seared throughout his body.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione said running a hand along his arm.

"Nothing, just my scar...first time it's hurt all summer." After a few seconds the pain stopped.

"Your sure your alright?" Hermione said softly. 

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering why he hasn't felt any emotion since that night. If his emotions aren't connected with me anymore, it'd have to be his location...but why would he be near here?" Harry asked puzzled. Hermione just shook her head in confusion.


End file.
